This invention relates to disposable covers/liners to be used particularly on all standard cuffs currently in use on blood pressure measuring devices, commonly known as sphygmomanometers.
The prior art is devoid of any disposable cuff covers or liners to be used with blood pressure measuring devices. Thus, when a person's blood pressure is taken, the cuffs are placed around the upper arm in contact with the bare skin. The use of the cuff in direct contact with the skin may result in cross contamination between users of the cuff. Further, the continuous use of such monitoring equipment, such as that which occurs in intensive care units, can cause hematomas (blood clots under the skin) and pressure sores. Also, it often becomes wet from the body moisture of the user. Finally, direct contact with the skin causes a build up of moisture and soil on the cuff and decreases the useful working life of the cuff.
The instant invention solves these problems by providing a disposable cuff cover and liner which is inserted inside the cuff before it is placed on the patient's arm or leg to take the patient's blood pressure. The fact that the cover is disposable prevents cross contamination and keeps the cuff from becoming soiled.
The cover/liner is comprised of three layers of material each having a specific purpose. The inner layer consists of a non-woven web which both absorbs moisture from the skin and passes the moisture through the inner layer to the middle layer. The middle layer consists of a moisture absorbent material which collects and holds body moisture from the user. Further, the middle layer, being the thickest of the three layers, provides the padding necessary to prevent hematomas caused by continuous use of the monitoring equipment and the development of pressure sores. Also, both inner layers allow the air to circulate between the cuff and the skin, thereby preventing the possibility of pressure sore development.
The outer layer of the invention is a thin, vapor-proof elastomeric material, which keeps the body moisture from passing through the cover to the cuff and which also has high elasticity to contract and expand with the cuff.
Finally, the cuff cover provides more comfort to the user than when using the cuff by itself, as is currently done when measuring blood pressure.